A Second Chance
by Kami no Uzumaki
Summary: AU 'I put my faith and trust in them and they just threw back in my face, defeated and sealed by the Deity of Souls I learned from my past mistakes. Now with a new chance gifted to me I will not waste it, I will go over and beyond the limit to safeguard those I cherish even if I should turn into a Monster to do so...' Dark Godlike Ichigo, Harem
1. Betrayal and Second Chance

**Hey guys ^^ here's just something I wrote up after watching the Bleach movie Hell Chapter it inspired me to write this so tell me what you think. Constructive criticism and any advice would be appreciated.**

**I may make this into a crossover not sure as of yet :D**

**EDIT: I have rewritten a few parts in this for those that have read this chapter before.**

_''There are times when people needs to embrace the Darkness for the sake of the people they love''~ Kokuto_

**Second Chance**

**Prologue: Betrayal and Second Chance**

_''Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami, you are here are the account for your crimes concerning the events with the Togabito and and Forbidden Entry into Hell.''_

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his mind had long gone numb, his hearing deafened as the news came crashing down on him. His hands and feet shackled while beneath the stares of those that ruled over Soul Society, his body was stone still and brown eyes filled with complete and utter shock at what he'd just heard. His spiky orange hair fell past his ears and neckline while his spiky bangs covered parts of his wide eyes.

Crimes? What Crime had he done? All he had done was to go and save his younger sister Yuzu from the hands of the Togabito. He was doing what any other older sibling would have done in his situation and went to save her damning the consequences of his actions his family mattered more to him then anything else.

The speaker for the High Council spoke out with his voice booming all around the inner chambers.

_''You have been charged with the tampering of Balance of the three realms, conspiring with the Togabito, destroying the Gates of Hell and nearly unleashing Hell upon the Living World and causing the destruction of the Balance itself.''_

Lies! Lies all of it! He was not intending to do any of that he just wanted to save his sister sure he knew his choices weren't that planned out, but he was backed by his own friends to save his sister. He'd been tricked by Kokuto and it was he_-may that piece shit burn for all eternity!-_that tricked him and made him nearly do all that he's been accused of. The Gotei 13 were their to stop the contents from Hell from spilling out into the Living World, he was aided by a Taicho, Kuchiki Byakuya no less and they still had the nerve to persecute him!

For Kami's sake he nearly lost the most precious thing in his life, the life of his sister Yuzu and nearly Karin as well! Did he not stop what he had unintentionally unleashed? Or was it because of what he did _inside_ hell? If it did he didn't care cause he thought he lost Yuzu forever to the clutches of Hell and being taunted and jeered by Kokuto only made it worse and holding her lifeless body made him break and unleash his other side.

He didn't regret it, all he wanted was for Kokuto to die by his hands, to wring the life out of him, to tear him apart limb by limb and wretch out his soul and tear it to pieces and throw what was left to the four winds. It was the first time he had willingly let himself embrace his other side and at that moment his hollow self had all, but agreed to kill him for killing which they both deemed too precious to lose.

He remembered all he had done destroying everything around him, unleashing cero after cero destroying most of the 4th level of hell, but all he cared about was destroy Kokuto completely so there would be no way of him ever coming back. To wipe the smug grin off his face and hear him scream and beg for mercy, it was the only time Ichigo felt like killing someone so badly, his hate was so strong it nearly overwhelmed him, but holding Yuzu in his other arm he dared to not to do anything harmful to her, but to Kokuto he was ready to obliterate all of Hell if he had too.

Looking back it may not have been the sensible thing to do, but he didn't care Kokuto had endangered the life of Yuzu, nearly killed her the girl who was so much like their deceased mother Masaki that it was almost painful. Holding her lifeless body with her once exuberant full of life brown eyes dead and cold had sent him over the edge and into the abyss and he'd accepted it all to kill the man who caused it all.

It was a great relief that she was okay when the chain of hell seemingly disappeared from her body and she showed signs of being alive again . So glad was he, Ichigo nearly woke up his sleeping sister's from hugging the two girls to make sure they were their alive and safe. Then when he knew they were safe with Hat n' Clogs or Kisuke Urahara he chose to go back into Hell to safe his friends from dying in realm of demons and sinners.

From everything was a blur he gained the help of Byakuya who stalled the other taicho's which allowed him passage into Hell's shattered Gates and from there he just dived down through he''s first four levels before he went to the fifth level where he found Kokuto. His friends seemingly dried up like corpses on a massive tree they hung limp and dead as could possibly be. Yet he had saved them with the power of Hell on his side its sentimental powers chose to aid him in ridding Kokuto once and for all.

From there he saved his friends, escaped Hell and the next few days went on like usual, the gate had been repaired, but a week or two when he was spending time with his sisters he'd been contacted by the Soul Society to go and have a meeting with the taicho's to explain all that happened in hell and he had agreed reluctantly leaving his sisters before promising to be back as quick as he could.

But he was tricked...as soon as he entered through the Gates it closed behind him and he had been surrounded by the entire Gotei 13 and he was pinned by Bakudo spells from the entire Kido Corps and he was shackled and brought to the Central 46 without question. As much as he asked, yelled and screamed what was going on he only got silence in return.

But now he knew he was being held in Court and awaiting punishment for his deeds...

_''As punishment for all these deeds we over the Central 46 hereby decree on the Order of the Governing Sovereignty of the Central 46 we have decided to have you sealed into the very place which you had nearly unleashed upon all mankind.''_

Their words made his eyes widened, they couldn't possibly be saying that...

_''Kurosaki Ichigo tonight you will be stripped of your Substitute Shinigami status and sealed into hell for the rest of eternity!''_ their speaker's voice echoed all around the chamber which soon a deafening silence followed.

For the eldest Kurosaki however he was just stuck in a state of shock, he was going to be stripped of his status and sealed away into Hell for the rest of his life? Taken and imprisoned away from his life as a human? Taken away from his family and snatched away from his two little sisters and from his friends?

The very thought was too ludicrous that he just had to voice it out...

''Are...you serious?...Are you _fucking_ serious? You can't do that...'' he started only to be interrupted by the very same speaker.

_''We can and we shall and you boy can do nothing, but accept it you are a criminal to Soul Society for too long have you caused too many problems for the Soul Society that its been held off for long enough. Besides you are something we cannot allow to live any longer your usefulness has come to and end and its time we wiped our hands of you once and for all''_

He couldn't believe it they couldn't just do this to him, he still had his life as a human, they had no jurisdiction to take him away from his other life. That went against everything their Rules stated; To never mix themselves with the life's of mortals and yet here they are doing the exact opposite and ridding him and taking him away from his life as a human. What was even more of a shock was that this had been the infamous Spirit King? The so called Symbolic Ruler over all things Spiritual had authorized this?

_**'King, you can't let them do this they aren't doing this for their bullshit reasons...its because their afraid. Their all afraid of our power and what we can do!'**_

_'I would have to agree with Shiro, they are clearly not only doing this to wipe their hands clean of us, but more importantly their afraid of us. Their scared of us, they hate us because you were an abnormality they can't understand. And with something they can't understand they only do the one thing they can do, and that's to seal us away.''_

_'But why...after everything I've done for them, it was us that saved them from the dangers they created. Who was it that stopped the Bount Invasion and killed Kariya? Who was it that repelled the invasion for the Zanpakuto and defeated the Usurper Muramasa?! Who was the one who helped them in their internal War with Aizen and killed the man while the rest could not? I didn't have to help them and I still did and now they just wish to be rid of me because of what I did in Hell? They can't do this!'_

His zanpakuto remained silent knowing what his wielder said was the truth while Shiro just grunted clicking his teeth together in a tsk his hollow self narrowed his eyes from within his mind.

_**'It seems they can and will Kingy if you don't do something and you do it quick everyone of your 'friends' have abandoned you so there isn't any hope of them helping you.'**_ he said which made Ichigo narrow his eyes from the mention of his friends or who he thought was his friends within Soul Society, but it seemed they too weren't going to help him either. All he'd gotten was a nasty glare from Renji who was in attendance when he was captured and a Rukia had look of damn near bordering emotionless.

He couldn't reach his friends in the living world and was stuck here with no way out a realization he was starting to understand second by second.

He was broken however from his musings when he heard the speaker's voice ring out once more only this time he could just feel the smugness in his voice and Ichigo just scowled hard narrowing his eyes in cold hate at the shadowed Councilmen and women of the Central 46.

_''You will be thrown in the deepest levels of the Maggot's Nest until your appointed hour of imprisonment which shall be 3 days from now. We shall also be getting rid of any future threats that may endanger Soul Society in the future and it has been decided that we shall be sending the Gotei 13 to kill the rest of your little group of misfits and that of your two younger siblings, Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin''_

Within the deep reaches of Ichigo's mind his inner world started to tremble and shake the sky slowly started to turn blood red and the buildings started to break apart. Zangetsu merely narrowed his eyes knowing and feeling what his wielder was feeling while Shiro could only say one thing to sum up what was going to happen.

_**''They just fucked up...''**_

He too was clenching his hands, but he feel the sweat trailing down his face as he felt his Kings anger and hate rise to exponential levels. He knew all too well that when his King got angry it was fun to taunt him, but when his anger was at an all time high it had even scared _him_ and made him feel as if he should kneel and plead for forgiveness something which was truly out of character for him, but when it came to the King that's all he could feel when Ichigo was truly angry.

Zangetsu couldn't help, but nod in agreement with Shiro as Ichigo's inner world underwent its change.

When Ichigo heard this his eyes widened to such a degree they could have rolled out of their respective sockets, but they only narrowed just as quickly gnashing his teeth his anger. He clenched his hands so hard his nails dug into into flesh and blood dribbling from his shaking fists. They wouldn't _dare_ do this they were fucking _innocent!_ They just couldn't condemn his friends because of their powers and their affiliation with him, and his sisters.

They were going to murder not only his friends, but his sisters the ones who had nothing to do with this, but they would still kill innocents for the sake of their twisted sense of justice and preserving the balance?!

Like Hell he would let them...

For the first time in his life Ichigo felt an immeasurable amount of hate, rage, anger and so many other negative emotions surge from within him. The words of his old enemies came rushing forth and back then he had so foolishly believed in Soul Society to do the right thing, but the words of Aizen asking him why he helps Soul Society when he has no obligation to, with Kariya of why he protects people that would do anything to protect themselves.

He'd brush them off, but now he was starting to realize what they were trying to say Soul Society was rotten it always has been since its very foundations. It follows a traditionalist point of view with a backing of a Government who represented itself as the Spirit Kings voice and ears. They weren't a good organization, they just followed what they thought was right and tried to push their beliefs on others and if they didn't abide by their laws they were either cast out or killed.

The faces of his friends, the stoic Uryu, the gentle Giant Chad, the ever innocent Inoue, the hothead and his childhood friend Tatsuki, everyone from his school flashed within his mind. Then his families faces showed up first being Isshin the overbearing eccentric father with a serious side when it came down to it. Then to his loving mother Masaki who died to protect him, then his two younger sisters face flashed within his mind.

Their faces was the last he saw, Yuzu's every innocent and exuberant smiling face and Karin's relieved smile upon his return home, picturing them dead as he thought Yuzu had in Hell. Their pale lifeless corpses run through by the Gotei 13...

That image was burned into his brain, he would not...by any means let that HAPPEN!

For the first time since the meeting started Ichigo slowly looked up at the faces of the central 46 idly noting of the captain Commander himself standing guard with his Fukutaicho and some of his Guard there. But he didn't care about that he didn't care when Yamamoto's piercing brown eyes opened and stared at him. He just raised his head in defiance and let out a chilling chuckle as his eyes fell upon them with a smoldering hate so intense that they had couldn't stop from flinching.

''You think I'll let you? You really think I'll let you kill them? I don't care what you do to me, but I will be damned to the lowest pits hell before I let you, _any of you_ bastards lay a hand on my friends and that of my sisters.'' saying this his voice turned cold and suddenly Yamamoto felt a shiver of dread crawl up his old spine.

_''Kurosaki...stand down...''_ the speaker voiced out, but Ichigo ignored him as he stood up from his kneeled position. His chuckling only got deeper and more hoarse with each second and every bit of bone chilling as the last.

''I won't let you lay a hand on them...I won't...I won't allow it...'' saying this the shackles that bound him, the reiatsu nullifying metal alloy started to glow black as Ichigo's body started to radiate his deepest and raw reiatsu.

_''Kurosaki Ichigo, we said Stand Down!''_ the speaker's yelled fear and apprehension starting to fill his voice and yet once more the Kurosaki ignored him.

Clenching his hands Ichigo closed his eyes as he let out his reiatsu to its max he couldn't let them die, he was not about to let them be killed while he could have done something to stop it. If he was to be condemned then so be it, but he would _not_ allow his friends to die, he would not let his little sisters die all because of him.

He would do anything to not let it happen, he was willing to sell his soul, to embrace his anger and hatred to save them. Searching deep within himself Ichigo opened his eyes to see his inner world changing, but he cared not for this as he looked directly to his two partners in battle Zangetsu looked at him with his ever stoic expression and merely gave him a nod and Shiro just gave him a grim nod as well.

_'Well it seems there is no other choice...Zangetsu...Shiro...**do it**''_ he commanded as his voice went deep and guttural from its usual tone. His stared sharply at the two spirits who only nodded before they glowed, Zangetsu being pitch black with a tint of blue while Shiro glowed pitch black with a tint of bloody crimson. Then they suddenly merged into their true form, the aspect of all his spiritual powers in one form. He gave the newly merged form of his powers a nod who returned it before he shot toward Ichigo who welcomed him in open arms.

Briefly before his vision went dark he remembered Kokuto's words during their battle and now...he couldn't have agreed more with his statement.

_''There are times when people needs to embrace the Darkness for the sake of the people they love''_

Back on the outside Ichigo's body was surrounded by the Second Divisions Stealth Force while Yamamoto stood infront of him gripping his cane as he stared at Kurosaki's body. He could feel the boys reiatsu flare and only get stronger and stronger by the second he tried to tell the Councilmen and women to leave, but the pressure was too great for them to even move. Dare he say it was pushing on him as well, the density and intense pressure had nearly made him buckle while his fukutaicho had long since fell to a knee.

But that was not all for no one could get close as his body saturated with his reiatsu it would strike out to any that approached him, the ground beneath it was cracking and breaking as if it was under the same amount of pressure as well. His body was surrounded in an aura of pitch black reiatsu which fluctuated between crimson and sapphire blue before it flashed to some form of indigo.

He didn't have time to think any longer however cause soon enough Yamamoto's eyes shot open when he saw Kurosaki's body start to radiate even more reiatsu then ever before and then with utmost urgency he declared his orders.

''Everyone FALL BACK NOW!'' his words were met with a deafening silence however cause soon Ichigo slowly raised his head till his eyes met Yamamoto's and that cold dread hit the old shinigami once more from the look in the much younger boys eyes.

_''I'm going to kill you all...''_

Then he snapped his head back and let out a scream which shook the entire building before the scream before a _roar_.

''AAAAAAAAAAAA_AAAAAAAAAAAAA**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

His body erupted with his reiatsu, his spiritual power blasted out from within him destroying everything around him. Those caught by the explosion were killed just as quickly completely obliterated by the sheer power that was released. Sensing the danger of that sphere Yamamoto shunpoed out as fast a she could before the entire building, the entire Central 46 District.

Was wiped off the face of seireitei vanishing as a giant sphere of reiryoku spread out from its foundations. Underneath it all a certain Sosuke glanced upwards feeling the immeasurable amount of power being released and could only chuckle humorlessly.

_'Heh you finally realize boy...now Soul Society reap what you have sew...for this boy will show you no mercy...'_

**Meanwhile_Urahara Shop**

You have got to be kidding, Kisuke are you serious?'' Isshin said shock clearly in his tone and expression as he looked toward his best friend who tilted his hat down. He only gave Isshin a nod who leaned back and sighed mournfully.

''This can't be happening after everything he's done for them they decide to now try and seal him away...The idiots...'' he muttered while Kisuke could only nod in agreement.

''I know and I can only hope Yoruichi comes back with good news otherwise...we'll have no choice, but to stop this ourselves...'' he said with a serious glint in his eyes while Isshin could only nod in agreement. He had already felt his powers returning to what they once were before so he would be able to help now that his son was in mortal danger.

But still it didn't help his worry for Ichigo...his sisters were gonna take this extremely hard, it was bad enough they nearly lost him on multiple occasions but should they learn of this he may fear for them. A few times he had even seen the two sisters just going to his room at times and sleep in his floor to make sure their Older brother was still there, but now.

His musings were cut off when a familiar black cat ran up the ladder from Kisuke's underground training room using the senkaimon from there, but when turned into Yoruichi Shihoin and quickly threw Kisuke a small data chip was he only met with a shaken expression and Yoruichi's trembling body.

''Kisuke. Its a lot worse then we thought, this was all I got before...'' she couldn't finish as a pained expression soon appeared on her face. Worried by this Isshin ushered Kisuke to hurry up and the mad scientist obliged before he inserted the chip into his computer before he linked it to the wide screen television.

What they saw was troubling at first, but at the end of it all Isshin broke the table from his grip, Kisuke merely sat that trying desperately to think of a way to fix this while Yoruichi stared long and hard at the screen while remembering what was happening to her student, to see him in so much pain and the betrayal of it all.

It hurt her more deeply then many would think...

''Those idiots...Their all fucking idiots!'' Isshin finally let out a frustrated scream while the two former taichos could only nod in agreement.

If only they knew what was to come...

**Seireitei-Ruins of Central 46 District**

''You truly are a monster Kurosaki Ichigo...'' Yamamoto uttered as he eyed the destruction before him, the dead bodes of countless shinigami was before him who were blown back by the shockwave. He could already feel the entire Council had been obliterated by the unleashing of Kurosaki's power, but he knew their were more important things to worry about.

Like Kurosaki himself, never in his days had he seen such power, such potential and such scary and frightening determination. To go against Soul Society, against the Spirit King all to protect what he loved the most was indeed a noble goal, but as the sotaicho he only saw Ichigo as a threat to his home. He eyed Kurosaki who stood within the inferno of reiryoku not going anywhere near it so it doesn't strike out against him, but he could clearly see the shadowed form of the Kurosaki within.

And his earlier statement only proved true...

He saw the boy walk out from the inferno as if the flames themselves separated themselves from him to not touch the being of whom could snuff them out with, but a mere whim. His spiritual power was for the lack a the better word strange for Yamamoto for all his years couldn't even feel his power. It was like it didn't even exist cause he couldn't feel a thing from the Kurosaki. But he knew from just gazing at the changed Kurosaki could he feel something else from him.

Kurosaki Ichigo walked out his once spiky orange hair was now pitch black and grown down to his waist, his brown eyes were now a shade of cold ruby red. His body hadn't changed all that much except his shinigami uniform was gone. His hakama pants were gone and replaced with it was the remnants of a flowing black cloak covering hims from the waist down as black flames seemed to lick the very edges of the cloak. Light bluish grey bandages wrapped from his abdomen, up his chest and pectorals and over his right shoulder completely covering his the entire right limb while they went up his neck and stopped just below his ruby red eyes.

His reiatsu flared around him like a sea of black flames, the sky itself seemed to darken from his sheer presence, and if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him he saw a flicker of the Kurosaki's eyes glowing red to a unholy purple.

Ichigo for his part merely stared at Yamamoto while his mind contemplated on the change he was feeling, this was the second time he ever used this form the first time he had nearly lost his powers, but had regained them through rigorous training within his inner world and getting a deeper connection with his Zanpakuto and his hollow self. The change however was in the form of his reiatsu unlike before when it was pitch black with a blue tint he could see a purple tint instead and contemplated on why it changed or why the fact his reiatsu felt so much stronger then before,

_'Could the affects of Hell done more then I thought? No! Now isn't the time...'_ shaking his head slightly Ichigo turned his full attention on Yamamoto as he ignored the growing number of spiritual signatures rapidly heading toward his position. To him the biggest obstacle to get back to his family was the old man himself.

''To think...it would have to be me to stop you from causing further harm Kurosaki...'' Yamamoto said as he tapped his cane caused it to unravel to reveal his zanpakuto. Looking at the changed Kurosaki he raised his spiritual pressure as he gripped the handle a fire started to come off him like an aura itself.

''I know the other Taichos are no match for you...so I will be the one...to take you, be prepared to face your judgment boy! **Reduce all Creation to Ash: Ryujin Jakka!**'' upon releasing his shikai Yamamoto's body was engulfed in fire which soon spread out surrounding the two powerhouses in a literal sea of fire yet it didn't make Ichigo flinch the slightest as his reiryoku repelled the fire with ease. His ruby red eyes glowed as he stared into the fire and at his enemy, at the one man who would be the one to order the execution of all those he deemed precious by the Order of the now deceased Central 46.

Gripping his hand he thoughtlessly formed a blade blade formed out of his own reiryoku he had no qualms with killing the old man if he must to protect those he loves. He watched as the flames that engulfed the Sotaicho wrapped around him and spewed forth from his zanpakuto a living blade of fire, the old man shrugged off his taicho haori and stared back at his enemy with a look of pure concentration in his eyes.

''Here I come boy...'' he said which Ichigo just stared at him with no expression on his face.

Then they vanished before they met in a single clash two titans clashing causing a sonic boom to echo across the foundations of Seireitei. Before they vanished again before they met with another clash meeting dead on with each swing, and it was with each swing that Yamamoto realized he was actually being _matched_ by the Kurosaki who looked back at him with pure determination. Once again the boys abnormally growth rate showed its colors in the Kurosaki's increase of power.

Disappearing in a shunpo the old Commander appearing behind Kurosaki at speeds no taicho could perceive, but Ichigo was ready for it as he spun around to parry the old mans attack before he reared his hand back before he slammed his left palm into his enemies abdomen sending the old man flying back from his transcendent strength. However the man stopped himself before he reared his sword back before calling out his attack flaring the flames with his reiatsu as he did so.

**''Jokaku Enjo!''** declaring his attack he swung his blade swipe sending fire toward Ichigo's form before it spread around him in a giant fortress of fire. Yet to Yamamoto as he saw his fire started to surround the Kurosaki he only saw Ichigo's ruby red eyes stare back at him without any hint of fear before the fire seemed to engulf him.

To his shock however he saw the fire snuffed out by a small shockwave from within all of his flames dissipated to reveal Ichigo staring at him unflinching.

_'How? Those are the very flames of Ryujin Jakka how can he have snuffed them out?'_

''My turn...Old Man'' The sotaicho heard him speak his eyes widened briefly before he could only turn his head slightly to see Kurosaki behind him pointing his left index finger directly toward him, the nature of said technique only made his surprise grow.

''**Cero**'' light fluctuated as black and purple reiatsu gathered at the tip of his finger into a orb of miniature size before it grew to the size of a baseball. Quickly Yamamoto shunpoed just in time to avoid the technique, but not without sustaining a few burns to left arm. However the blast did not end for when it hit ground a rumbling followed as a sphere of pure black reiryoku formed destroying all within range.

Yamamoto didn't have time to assess the damage before he was forced to block a swing from the Kurosaki himself, but the force unlike the others made hum buckle before he was sent skidding back, but sensing disturbances in the wind and thanks to centuries worth of honing reflexes he was able to dodge attacks that left crevices into the ground a mile in length cutting deep into the ground.

Turning his stare back toward Ichigo he flared his reiryoku into his zanpakuto and spoke as he swung his blade out in a straight arc .

''**Taimatsu!**'' Ichigo watched idly as fire seemed to rise around him swirling about like a giant vortex before it started to close in on him from all sides. Closing his eyes Ichigo after a few seconds snapped them open and flared his reiryoku causing it to expel out from him before it snuffed out the entire attack. He looked toward Yamamoto to see his surprise in his eyes, but he had no time to draw this out for already he could sense the other taichos and their fukutaichos coming.

''Sorry Old Man...but I cannot prolong this fight any longer...'' Ichigo said causing Yamamoto's eyes to narrow slightly when he saw the change in demeanor from his opponent, the sharp look in both his eyes, posture and that of his reiryoku blade.

_'This boy, his power is outrageous and the feel of it...its abnormal, I can't feel his reiatsu, but his spiritual power feels so...infernal. This boy truly is a threat to us all, he has to be sealed away or die right now!'_

Gathering his spiritual power into his blade Yamamoto glared toward Ichigo as fire seemed to spiral down his blade before a pillar of fire shot directly upwards behind Ichigo. Glancing toward it Ichigo blinked before he looked back to see Yamamoto closing the distance and tried to grasp his arm.

What Yamamoto didn't know was that Ichigo knew this uncalled technique as the old man used it against Aizen when he had watched from the sidelines. This time however it was against him, but after experiencing himself in Hell these flames...

They were nothing compared to hells true flames...

''It was a mistake to try and pin me down Yamamoto'' he said as he caught and gripped Yamamoto's left arm to the old mans surprise he clenched the mans wrist in a iron-like grip causing the bones to crack under the pressure. He paid no heed as he stared directly toward the old man who's surprise couldn't have gotten any stronger then now.

''I know this technique I watched you use this technique against Aizen in the War, and to be honest the technique you were about to use; **Enntetsu Jigoku** or the Flames of Hell. I can tell you right now'' he said staring directly at Yamamoto with a cold intense look in his eyes.

''These are not by any sense of the word the Flames of hell for I have seen the true Fires of Hell, and yours are just an exaggeration of the true thing.'' he said before he turned his gaze down to the arm he was gripping before his eyes if they could got even colder.

''My friend, Inoue Orihime one of the few you and your _flawed_ Society wishes to execute...was the one who gave you back this arm. I see its only fair for you to pay the price for betraying her hospitality and more so.'' he ended in a cold emotionless drawl. Before the old man could speak, could counter for his defense he found his entire left arm from the shoulder on down was severed. The pain was excruciating yes, but what followed was even more painful as the Kurosaki threw the severed limb down before he had swung his blade down cutting deep into his flesh from his left shoulder down to his low right hip.

This left a giant gash more noticeable then the others along the old mans chest, his uniform cut to tatters whilst his blood spewed out like a fountain from both his bleeding stump of where his left arm used to be and the giant gash along his chest. But the Old man showed surprising resilience considering the severity of his wounds, however it was when Yamamoto's eyes turned toward him gleaming in determination not unlike his own that Ichigo understood.

He was done with underestimating him and was gonna unleash all his power to try and crush him...

Keyword _try_, for Ichigo had been training his power to its greatest potential to make sure his friends and family were never targeted again by anyone. Mastering the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho to the point he wouldn't risk losing his powers and just be extremely exhausted afterwords. No he took his training to a whole new level and knew if he had to he would use every little piece of spiritual power he had to crush the Old Man.

''It's been a many year's for someone to have ever pushed me this far; be Honored Boy for you shall be the first to ever witness my full power after a 1000 years. It's shame really that I must kill you, you truly were a magnificent Shinigami...'' his words carried swift determination, but carried a hint of sorrow or pity when knowing he would be killing the most successful Substitute Shinigami in History and Seireitei's own Savior at that.

Pompous fools the lot was all Yamamoto considered the now deceased central 46, but it was still an order that need to be carried out and he would follow it to the Letter.

Ichigo said nothing, but only gripped his reiryoku blade causing the spiritual power within to intensify as he felt Yamamoto's reiatsu drastically build up. He watched in contemplation as the Sotaicho's zanpakuto hold over the air before he watch as all the flames around him and among the battlefield was all sucked toward the blade and absorbed.

''This is my full power...'' the old man uttered as the fires were completely absorbed into his blade turned it into an ancient looking and worn out katana, severely scorched by fire.

''**Bankai: Zanka no Tachi**...'' he declared and, it was there Ichigo felt the intense heat just radiating from the blade and it affected the area around him which got hotter, the clouds soon started to fade away and everything soon started to steam as if being touched by an intense inferno. But still Ichigo flared his reiryoku around him so the heat wouldn't affect him per its side effect, gripping his blade he made ready for the initial attack which he got when Yamamoto spoke out his first technique.

''**Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui!**'' and then the transcendent watched as the old mans body seemed to shift as a transparent aura seemed to engulf his body. However from the sudden rise of heat coming off the old mans body must have meant the man had engulfed his body in a shroud of flames.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes when he saw the black haired Kurosaki seemed to understand what he'd done. ''I see you understand boy, by using Zanjitsu Gokui I have engulfed my entire body into a cloak of flames that are so hot that they can no be seen unless I wish you to see them, The heat is so intense it reaches up to 15,000,000 Fahrenheit. So boy...what can you do agai-'' however the old man was caught off guard when Ichigo vanished before appearing inches infront of him with his hand only in motion.

''15,000,000...is that it? Truly? I expected more from you...'' the Transcendent spoke as his hand gripped the man's robes staring the old man in the eye with the flames not even burning away at the Kurosaki's flesh. This greatly shocked the man, but the bone chilling coldness in Ichigo's ruby red eyes caught him off guard.

''Le me tell you something Yama, when I fought and defeated Aizen we were fighting on a different plain of scale above that of a shinigami or hollow. And when he became a living monstrosity he had unleashed his own version of a cero point blank on my body. It was like being inside the core of a Nuke. The amount of heat I experienced from that attack was an equivalent to the core explosion of a Nuke which averages between 50 Million to 150 Million Fahrenheit, and I only got burned slightly. This amount..can do nothing to me!'' he said causing the man's eyes to widen in disbelief, and gripping the mans robes he swung his sword down on the shocked Sotaicho's body

**Splurch!**

''Gaah!'' Yamamoto puked up blood staining his beard in the process...

The Kurosaki delivered another nasty gash on the mans chest causing a giant bloody X wound on his opened chest. Then he let go of the man causing him to shunpo a few feet away, but not before he saw the Kurosaki stretch out his right hand before dark and violet energies swirled into the form of a black blade of the raw power Kurosaki was giving off. The sheer magnitude that one blade gave off was making Yamamoto dread for the safety of not only himself, but the safety of Soul Society. He looked to see the transcendent's cold ruby red eyes staring back at him with not a hint of mercy or remorse.

''I told you Yamamoto I will not let you hurt them, and if I have to...I will destroy everything to make sure of this.'' he said as the black blade grew stronger and more dense as the seconds flew by. Soon enough the blade seemed to reach its maximum as it released a invisible shockwave causing the ground beneath them to crater crack. The immense pressure the Kurosaki release along with this was so intense that even Yamamoto felt himself struggling to keep himself from falling to his knees. However it was the shock written on his face at the sheer raw power the Kurosaki was emitting, and especially the blade of reiryoku wielded in his hands.

_'The amount of reiryoku in that thing...its outrageous...if he unleashes that the entire of Soul Society will be destroyed!'_ flaring his reiryoku he readied himself as he poured every ounce of power he had into his zanpakuto. His blade glowed a menacing crimson with steam coming off the blade itself.

Ichigo paid no heed to this as his ruby red eyes glinted in a stoic glaze before he announced his attack in a cold drawl, ''Die, **Mugetsu**'' with that said the black haired Kurosaki lifted up his blade causing all his power to lift up into the blackening sky as the blade intensified in sheer power. Then with a single motion he brought it down causing a giant veil of black and violet spiritual power to erupt upwards. It came up blanketing the sky shadowing over the entire of Soul Society at it destroying everything it came in contact with. The black and purple energies streamed through the air eating away at the near limitless amount of spiritual energy in the air devouring everything in its path. The sky itself was black from the sheer effect this attack was doing to the atmosphere of all of Soul Society.

Yamamoto glared at the attack before he announced his own, ''**Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin!**'' he swung his blade as the attack came at him. So when his zanpakuto came in contact with the attack he expected his attack to completely destroy the energy blast. Instead to his shock he only remembered seeing his blade his bankai _shatter_ upon contact before his vision went black when the blast came in contact with him.

Ichigo merely watched as the sotaicho was swallowed up by his attack body and all with an impassive expression. He could feel the man's reiatsu vanishing from the battlefield, but he could feel the taicho's looking on seemed to understand as well.

Their leader was dead...

**''Oh my, it would seem you have once again exceeded my expectations, Kurosaki Ichigo. To have killed the almighty Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and even shatter his bankai truly marvelous.''** Ruby red eyes widened before he turned around only to see something completely out of the norm. It was a shrouded figure with a build most definitely male who was engulfed in a cloak of white with a hood that shadowed the figures face however it was the persons eyes that threw him off.

They were similar to Aizen's when he was infused with the Hogyoku, but his sclera were pitch black while his pupils were an abnormal shape. His mouth was exposed to be an amused smirk at the destruction he witnessed.

Ichigo just formed another black blade and tense himself, but he felt something strange about this man because he couldn't even feel an ounce of energy from his form. It was as if he wasn't even there, but clearly he stood there in all his cloaked glory.

''Who are you?!'' he said causing the man to just give a small chuckle

If anything the man just found his reaction even more amusing, **''You proved to be an interesting man Kurosaki Ichigo so much so that I had even considered you to be a potential child of mine. However you're actions here today cannot go unpunished, and seeing as no one can truly hurt you it befalls for me to dish out you're sentence.''** he said before he raised his hand.

Ichigo just flared his reiryoku before his ruby red eyes slowly started to change into a sinister violet. ''GET OUT OF MY WAY!'' he said only for the man to appear infront of him with his hand touched his bandaged chest. His unusual eyes bore into his changed orbs with a look of slight pity.

**''Who am I? Why I'm there very person who ordered you're imprisonment of course. The one who sentenced your friends and family to death for being involved with you. And the only one who can stand above you for after all a Transcendent can only be defeated...by another.''** his mouth formed into a cruel smirk when he saw the realization come into Ichigo's eyes.

Which soon turned into an unbridled amount of hate and rage...

''You...you're the Soul King?...I'll kill you...I will **_rip out your beating heart!_**'' Ichigo shouted as his ruby eyes finally changed to a sinister glowing violet. Unknown to him on the right side of his forehead a gathering of jet black spiritual power started to form into a hollows mask. The spiritual deities eyes narrowed at this before his hand just gathered up a stray tendril of cosmic power before it shot into Ichigo's body.

**''No you won't because now...you shall forever stay in Hell...goodbye Kurosaki Ichigo, Child of Darkness.''** he said, and then just as Ichigo was mere inches from having his zanpakuto to decapitate the deities head clean off his shoulders. He felt his body tense and freeze before he felt a pain erupt from all around his body. He felt his arms go behind his back before he felt something with his body crack.

''Ah! AH! AAAAAHHHHHH!''

**Splurgh!**

White bandages shout from his spine tearing out from his flesh as they wrapped around his body in a restrictive cocoon. No matter how he struggled the bandages just kept coming wrapping around his body restricting his arms, legs, waist chest and neck. As they started to wrap around his head the mask was already half way of forming on his face. One side of his face was the normal face of Ichigo with jet black hair with a glaring violet eyes staring hatefully at the stoic form of the soul deity. The other was in the shape of his hollows mask only it was pitch black with the horn emitting a strange series of violet lightning with a glowing sinister violet eye.

''No! NO! I won't let you! I won't let you kill them! I won't **al**l**o**w IT**!**'' he said only for the bandages to wrap around his head entirely making him entirely bandaged from head to toe. Then without an other word golden spiked chain sprouted forth from his body before they wrapped around his entire body cutting away at his flesh and bones the further they dug into his body. His muffled snarls and growled continued as the chains continued to wrap around his body. Then six pairs of double bladed swords glowing in a spiritual blue fire appeared all around the struggling Transcendent before they shot directly into his body.

Two pierced him from both shoulders pinning him to the ground while another two stabbed directly into his abdomen while the last two stabbed from the middle of his chest directly where his soul chain would be located and the last straight through his heart.

**''GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!''** The trapped Kurosaki's roar echoed sending a mass shockwave ten times more powerful then the last from his battle with Yamamoto causing the ground to shatter, and causing the ground to quake beneath him. The Soul King however just narrowed his eyes further as the Kurosaki kept up his struggle.

**''Even now you struggle against the inevitable...I guess that is what makes you so dangerous Kurosaki, but now it is time I washed my hands of you.''** raising his hand he merely snapped his fingers before he turned his back on Ichigo.

**''Goodbye Kurosaki''** he said as a great rumbling sounded, and just as a vanished the Gates of Hell appeared before the sealed Ichigo before they opened causing a great suction to arise causing it to pull Ichigo into the gates. Unlike the norm when a sinner is pulled into the gates however Ichigo's sealed form was merely pulled into the gates, and the two Skeletons on both sides empty socket eyes glowed a faint red before Ichigo's body was officially pulled into the gates.

Then they slammed closed silencing his roars of anger and hate at the Soul King.

**Hell**

Ichigo could feel his body descend into hell's fiery depths he could feel its demonic energies already affect him, but his mind kept raging on to fight against the seals that restricted him. His mind went mile a second to find a way to break out, and go protect his loved ones, but just as he felt his body slam through the first level of hell he felt his mind going blank.

Was this how it was going to end? Was he gonna have to experience the ultimate failure of having his friends and family killed without being able to do anything?

His felt his body slam through the 3rd level, and the memories of his life passed him by growing up from a child. Being with his mother, witnessing her death first hand, watching over his sisters, becoming a shinigami fighting hollows, invading Soul Society and last of all defeating Aizen and killing Yamamoto.

His body felt a sudden rush of extreme heat with his body by passing the 6th level of hell, and yet he couldn't have cared less. He just felt...so angry, angry at himself for letting this happen, angry at Soul Society for their betrayal, angry at the Soul King, angry at it all.

Finally he felt a bone chilling coldness as his body slammed through the 9th Circle of Hell, and he felt his body start to change he felt something churn within him his power, his reiryoku started to shift as it started to absorb hell's inner most demonic energy.

Finally he felt his body slammed through the last barrier where his body entered the last level, the Tenth Circle of Hell.

And Ichigo's blacked out with the only image of him seeing was his family, friends then...strangely...

A woman with long silver hair, and golden eyes seemingly staring back at him with an affectionate expression. She was dressed in a silky white robe with gold linings, but it was when she spoke that caught his interest the most.

_''Don't worry my betrothed soon...in time you will have you're revenge...I swear it...just rest for now...build your strength, and give me time...to reach you.''_

And strangely he did just that with her smile warming his raging sorrow filled heart ever so slightly.

**Timeskip-Tenth Circle of Hell**

The Tenth Circle of Hell, the final plateau within the vile and demonic realm of fire and brimstone was a level of which the vast majority in Hell though was a myth. Many had thought there was only the Nine Circles which each carrying their own vice of mankind with the last being ninth where the Devil, Satan Lucifer resided.

But there was indeed another level beyond even the Ninth, a tenth level where only one being was ever able to reach. The tenth circle was just an empty abyss of darkness that seemed to swallow up all the light, and all other thins in its unlimited pull. Not even the likes of Lucifer could reach this last level because it was meant for only one person.

In the middle of this endless abyss a giant statue could be seen where three giant swords were pierced through a humanoid cocoon wrapped in bandages. Chains hung slack around its form with cracks and rust forming in places. The bandages themselves were pitch black, and seemed to be withering over time. This strange object was just floating in the middle of Tenth Circle where silence was all that accompanied the object.

But now that was about to change as a figure could be seen walking up to its location...

Walking up to the statue was a figure that appeared to be a women with long striking white hair that felt to her mid back with a few bangs covering her forehead with two others framing the sides of her face. Golden divine eyes smoldering with a power nigh a rare few could even comprehend. Her body could only be described to be the body of a Goddess with a perfect hourglass figure, heart shaped face with supple lips. Her breasts covered by her royal white and gold kimono was perky with a D-cup size. Her milky white skin contrasted beautifully within the pitch blackness of the tenth circle.

However it was when her hand came in contact with the statue that her eyes glazed over in sorrow as a saddened expression overtook her.

''I told you...I would come for you...it just took longer then I thought, but now I can free you from this unjust punishment, and give you the second change you so rightfully deserve. Get your revenge, and in time...'' she said as her hand caressed the statue feeling the prisoners power stream through it as if connecting with her touch.

_'We can meet face to face to finally look upon you to see you...it is a desire I have so wished to achieve, and I can now do so, but also set you free from this unjust punishment, and give you the second chance you deserve.'_ she smiled warmly when she felt the bandaged humanoid tremble as if responding to her in the only way it could. This just caused her to give to a small smile before her hand started to glow a divine gold.

With her hand she let it glide over the statue for a moment before she stepped back, and watched as a golden spark of lighting shot all across the statue. Soon the effects were shown as the swords piercing through the humanoid was quickly being destroyed. The woman watched with an impassive expression, but her eyed betrayed how she truly felt as she watched the chains around the humanoid start to rust, and fall apart link by link.

She was wanting...

Wanting for his return...

Then when the final link of the chain fell and the swords fell to pieces the bandaged humanoid seemed to float to the ground. However the bandages were slowly started to be saturated in a aura of black with mixed streams of violet energy it grew darker, and more dense as a crack started to form in the middle of the cocoon. A black miasma seeped out of the crack which spread out amongst the realm, but it seemed to only avoid the woman herself.

**Crack!**

Another crack in the cocoon appeared before another and another before pieces just started to fall one such piece fell to reveal a small portion of his face. That small portion was a closed eye before it slowly opened to reveal a glowing violet orb smoldering with a cold inferno of hate, and anguish. Once its sight was set upon the woman it caused her tense before the eye grew completely violet.

Soon the cocoon started to break away more and more before to reveal the man within. A body that betrayed its situation beforehand as it was a body fit for that of an olympic swimmer with a broad shoulders, a well defined 8 pack and pectorals. His arms and legs were wiry, but with enough defining muscle to show he was not just bones. His skin however was a peach tone, but his body lacked much clothing revealing his naked chest along with his bare feet and much of his legs. The only piece of garment he seemed to have was a lower black hakama that was ripped in a few places, but it covered his modesty in the very least.

His hair however was a dark shade of black while it spiked up in places it mostly fell past his ears while the rest fell down to his mid-back. The rest covered his forehead alongside his ears, but it did nothing to hide away his eerie violet eyes that stared back into the golden ones of the woman a few feet from him.

The woman just gave a heart warming smile once she saw the man come out of the cocoon she felt herself once again drawn to him like she had been oh so long ago, but with the way his eyes beheld an infernal amount of hate, confusion, anguish it was best she got to the point.

''It's finally good to see you Creature of Darkness, but tell me...do you remember who you are?'' she asked causing his eyes to slowly narrow before he seemed to look down at himself.

_**''I...My name...was...Ichigo...Kurosaki Ichigo...I was...human once...''**_ he said as his life flashed before his eyes, the life he once lived. The life of a mortal...

The woman seemed to smile in acceptance before asking another question, ''And tell me then...Kurosaki. Do you remember your life...or of how you got here?'' she asked making the man look down at his hands.

His life, a child with orange spiky hair with a woman with hair much like his own, the life of being a brother to two sisters, the life of being a mortal. Then becoming a shinigami by the hands of one, and then again by another. Then becoming Hollow, and then...

A white robed figure flashed within his mind causing him to narrow his eyes as his hands clenched.

_**''Yes...I remember now I was a mortal once, and then I became a Death God, and then a Hollow and a Transcendent I also remember...the Soul King, and how he trapped me here. My sisters, my family, my friends...even you...I remember you...before I blacked out...your voice, your words...you kept your promise...'' **_he said while giving a pointed stare on the woman who seemed a bit shocked before her cheeks flushed just a tiny bit by the utmost attention he gave her.

''Yes, as promised I would find you, and free you from this unjust punishment. It just took me longer then I thought it would.'' she said before she felt the man come up to her. She had to look up seeing as the man stood taller then herself, but the raw intensity of his eyes caught her a bit breathless.

_**''How long have I been down here?''**_ he asked

The woman seemed to catch herself before regained her composure, and thus she looked up into his eyes and answered him.

''You've been sealed down here for an eon, but as I told you before...I can give you a second chance at life.'' she finished when she saw his face grow tense at the word. To be sealed down here for an eon meant that everyone he had ever loved and cared for were long gone killed while he could do nothing to stop it. He seemed to look at her in question at her last words however, and merely spoke out.

_**''You say these things, and yet...I don't know who you are, why do you help me, why should I trust you when the ones I trusted betrayed me. Tell me, why should I accept you...''**_ he said, but remained stone still thenn the woman merely closed the distance between them even further. His eyes widened a fraction when she raised her hand to his chest and placing her hand right where his heart was she looked up at him with a look of affection that he couldn't understand.

''Should I have a reason to help the man who changed my life? A man who faced an immeasurable amount odds stacked against him to protect his loved ones? A man who dove into hell to save his sisters, invaded the stronghold of the Shinigami to save a friend, and even conquered the realm of Hollows to retrieve an important comrade. Though you don't know me...I know all about you, and I can tell you to at least trust me with this. Give me your trust this once, and let me give you the second chance you deserve.'' Through her words Ichigo could literally feel her sincerity and honesty in her voice, but the pain and betrayal he felt at the hands of Soul Society had scarred him to ever trust someone he didn't know.

But this woman...her words were so sincere more sincere then he had ever felt before, and it made him feel like putting his trust in someone...

Just one last time...

Placing his hand on hers he stared into her eyes and spoke.

_**''This once...I'll put my trust in someone...but tell me...how will you give me this chance or better yet who are you?''**_ he asked, but for just a moment when his hand touched hers she felt her cheeks once again heat up at his touch. Still she looked into his eyes, and gave a smile of pure affection which radiated such admiration that his eyes widened slightly he had never felt anyone look at him with such affection besides that of his mortal mother Masaki, and even then he questioned this one woman was giving him more.

''I'll be sending you back in time, but things will be different due to my interference I do not know what changes will have come, but this will give you a new chance to start over, and as for my name...well.'' she gave a small smile before she pecked his cheek causing his eyes to widen at her.

''You can call me Yoku, and you will seem me again...very soon, Goodbye for now Ichigo!'' she said before said Kurosaki's vision went white as he vanished from the Tenth Circle.

**Timeskip-Karakura Town**

Violet eyes opened up to see the bright blue sky nearly hidden by the forestry of Karakura Town's surrounding forests. Waking up Ichigo pulled himself off the ground only to see a sight he only dreamed of seeing.

It was Karakura Town, his home the sight itself brought a lone tear to his eye...oh how he dreamed to see his home, his town...

_**''She...really sent me back...''**_ he said before he looked down at himself, and frowned at his current appearance. Ever since his sealing he was mentally aware of all the changes that had been done to him through Hell's energies. He trained in his inner world to master his new powers and his current ones, and throughout his training he could feel the energies of hell mutating his own power. By how much he wasn't sure, but running his hand through his long pitch black hair he could see it had changed his once bright spiky orange hair, and he would guess many more changes had been done to him.

_**''Even with all that training...I still do not yet know the full extent of my power due to the mutations Hell has done to me over the course of time, but I can at least somewhat alternate myself to not draw suspicion.''**_Clenching his eyes shut he let his mind go free before willing his body to change. His long black hair started to shorten before it reached only past his ears, neckline with his bangs covering most of his eyes while still retaining his pitch black shade. His violet orbs slowly shifted to a majestic crimson and yet gave off the same glow of omnipotent power that no one would dare to question.

''Good now to find out what time I'm in...'' he said his voice returning to a more calm tone then he vanished without a sound, and without a flicker of motion. He just vanished into the air, and heading towards Karakura he had one thing in mind.

To go see his family and friends again...and then...prepare himself...

To face the Soul King in the future...

At all costs he will see that deities blood flood the Soul Society...

**End**

**Phew that was fun to write, but as I said this was inspired by the Bleach movie Hell Chapter. Now tell me what you guys thought about it, was it good? Bad? Horrible?**

**I'm still working on Kojin no Kotei**

**Goodbye all**


	2. Changes in Time

**If you have not checked out the changes I made in the prologue please go check them out before reading this or those that read the prologue before the change will be confused.**

**Now Enjoy!**

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1: Changes in Time**

The streets of Karakura Town were bustling with crowds of people going their way. Men and women heading to work or just getting off ready to just head to bed. Young men and women leaving their homes to get school for the morning or tourists walked among the streets taking in the view of the town itself. Karakura Town was always a tourist hotspot due to its majestic views with the mountains and its valleys. Not to mention its countless forms of entertainment with gambling, festivals, and it amusement parks. People from all around even foreigners would come to just visit the famous town that was one of Japan's own popular tourist attractions.

But for one person it was exactly the same, standing atop the many skyscrapers in Karakura, Ichigo watched from above. Overlooking his home which was like it had been in his time untouched by the battles, wars and scars of his time. Truly seeing his home again after so long had been a sight that made a surge of nostalgia soar within him.

His red gaze swept across the town his black hair billowing in the breeze his eyes flickered ever so slightly from the black clothed figures scouting Karakura Town for the hollows that came and gone in the town itself. His gaze narrowed upon them before dismissing them entirely he had more important things to do then even acknowledge small foot soldiers of the Soul Society that held no importance to him.

They were cannon fodder as far as he was concerned...

Vanishing he swept across the town with one location in mind, appearing atop a house on the opposite end of his old street. Then his gaze found his...no_...former_ home. A swell of emotions smoldered in his eyes as h beheld the home he grew up in from a small newborn, to a child to a teenager. Memories of his old life flashed within his mind, a boy with spiky orange hair playing with his two little sisters, inviting Tatsuki over for sleepovers during their childhood, going to school.

Shaking his had the black haired Kurosaki looked upon his old home that is until his ears perked up to hear the voices within coming to the door. Watching the door open ichigo was not quite prepared for what came out of the door, his eyes widened by a margin when he saw the person come out.

Long flowing orange hair billowed as a young _woman_ came walking out in karakura High's school uniform, chocolate brown eyes brimming with innocence. The young woman was obviously growing with her maturing form from her C-cup bust, her slightly round face, and wide brown eyes. Long slender legs with a hourglass figure to match, Ichigo could only stare in no amount of small surprise at the young orange haired woman coming out of his former home.

Could it be...the changes Yoku had spoken about...were a lot more then he anticipated?

His thought was answered positive when he saw another person come from behind the young orange/red head. It was then Ichigo's red eyes widened even further as he beheld a sight he truly never thought he would ever see again.

An older woman with long light wavy brown hair which was tied in a ponytail, warm loving brown watched the young woman with pride and joy in her eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt and a dark blue skirt.

Ichigo could believe what he was seeing he knew that Yoku said there would be changes in time with her interference, but this...this was beyond what he expected!

_'….Mother...'_ seeing her nearly broke all his willpower and made him want to just go embrace her, but alas he could not he knew if he did he may very well loose control of his power, and potentially destroy her body and soul by being touched by a being above the mortal plain. That was one thing he did not want so reeling in his shock he looked at the young woman with his mother, and his eyes narrowed on her.

Her spiritual power was similar to his own when he was her age, the feel of it, the dense uncontrollable power was there just he was back then. Plus just by looking at her the young girl by all intents and purposes looked just like him if he were a female only with a more womanly facial structure, and she wasn't scowling like he used to. Coming to realize it the being closed his eyes.

_'Not only is my mother alive in this time, but there's a female version of me...interesting...'_ then he felt a small almost unnoticeable spike of reiryoku causing him to glance upwards where he saw a small looking eyeball form in the air. It hovered, and followed his female self, and feeling the spiritual energy coming off the device made his eyes narrow.

He knew this energy very well...

Sosuke Aizen...

_'So this is how you always kept tabs on me, a near untraceable tracking device hm?...Well sorry to say, but that ends now...'_ glancing at the orb his eyes flashed red before a small streak of red lighting escaped his eyes before it impacted with the orb causing it to explode in a small poof. It was a small unnamed technique of his, but it had the effect of corrupting the spiritual energy in whatever came into contact with making it corrupt its target spiritual pathways. For the device itself the data would be corrupted all the way back to its source causing Aizen to have to rebuild the entire thing from scratch.

Satisfied with this he eyed his old home once more before he decided to follow his female self intent to see any more changes that have come due to his travel back in time.

**Karakura High**

Arriving at the school Ichigo took a bit o time to look upon his old school with a form of nostalgia before he saw his female self come through the gate. He noticed how many of the students made way for her with other females giving her looks of jealousy, and males looks of lust, but strangely kept their distance from her. Perhaps she was more like him, and beat the hell out of those that annoyed her?

Still watching her go into the school Ichigo decided it was time to begin preparation for himself. Knowing he couldn't go back home with this sudden revelation, and he couldn't exactly trust Urahara with his ties to the Soul Society nor could he seek refuge with the Visoreds cause even with their loyalty cut away from Soul Society he would not take the risk of them alerting Kisuke of his existence.

He was on his own...alone...

He preferred it this way, he'd been alone with only himself for an eon just training in his inner world so now wouldn't be any different.

Still looking at the school a small smile crossed his face he would need to begin plans to keep an eye on his female self, and a few ideas were already coming to mind. However, he first had to begin plans on getting his place to stay, and a way to prove his citizenship. So with that in mind he vanished before appearing in a alleyway. Looking down at himself he closed his eyes.

Over the year's in training he had come across a particular power he seemed to gain from the mutation of Hell' energies mixing with his own. Black energy started to seep out of his body before it started to solidify around his entire body before it covered hi entire face, torso, legs, waist, everything.

Darkness, an energy he discovered during his imprisonment. He still felt that he had yet to full scratch the surface of this power's potential, but he did discover it allowed him a few abilities. For one, Darkness gave him the ability to solidify whatever he pictured in his mind to be created in the real world if the image held a strong attachment to his soul.

In this case the black energy solidified before it seeped into his skin revealed the transcendent only his tattered clothing was gone, and replaced with simple civilian clothing. A long sleeved black T-Shirt with a crimson line criss-crossing his chest forming an 'X'. Blue jeans passing his ankles where he wore simple tennis shoes. His moderately long spiky hair fell past his ears, neckline with a few bangs shadowing his crimson red eyes. Finally a necklace materialized around his neck which had a normal black string, but the pendant was a horned skull with three separate sections for dark red fire, blue fire, and finally black flames.

Overall he looked liked a normal 18 year old

Giving a sigh Ichigo fingered the pendant around his neck although it was a little of consequence the necklace still drained him of his energy. He knew with his power this body were be destroyed instantly which was why he limited his power with the necklace it also helped him should he ever want to interact with others he wouldn't accidentally cause their bodies to break down into spiritual particles just by being near him. It drained him merely of 90% of his power, but feeling his power he still felt as strong as he had been during his final battle with Aizen.

That was plenty enough for him...

''Now then let's see to getting a place to stay...'' when that said he walked out of the alleyway getting surprised stares from other people, but he ignored them in favor of getting to work.

**Few Days Later**

Kurosaki Akari, age 15 was not your average teenage woman she was incredibly beautiful extremely athletic and was a black belt in Karate. She was friends with a number of people from Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue her two childhood friends. Yasutora Sado or as he was known by others Chad, Keigo Asano even though he was a little pervert, and decked him every time he tried something he was still a friend. Mizuiro Kojima, a guy that loved older women, but between him and Keigo he was the smarter one, and usually pulled him out of more then a few troubles.

All in all she looked to be an average teenage girl with lots of friends, and went to school like any other, but in truth she was far from normal. For as long as she could remember she had been able to see the spirits of the dearly departed, but in her family there was only one other person that had the same ability, and the very thought of him pained her.

But from what her mother said she was more spiritually aware whatever that meant, and it allowed her to see what other people could not. Her little sister Yuzu thought it was cool while her other younger sister pitied her. Personally she just grew to be used to seeing the souls o the dead floating around Karakura Town even if some later on seemed to vanish after a few days or sometimes weeks.

Sighing Akari looked among the streets of Karakura Town she was on her way back home after her last day at school now with the weekend coming up gave her time to plan on what she planned to do with her free time. Perhaps helping her mother with the garden?

_Jingle..._

her ears perked up when she heard the faintest sound of a bell breach her ears, but looking around she saw no one else did, but she could hear it clear as day. Letting curiosity overcome her she followed where the jingle was coming from, and after a mile or two she found herself in the woods just out of Karakura Town's city walls. However she soon found her eyes locked on something that she hadn't ever seen in all her years of living in the town.

It was a large sized compound built entirely out of what looked like some form of stone, and redwood. Just looking at the design of the building itself made her feel as if she was looking upon a building built for royalty with how big it was with it stretched about half a mile to both sides with it having two floors form she could see. Turning her head from the path she took she saw a medium sized spring.

Hearing the jingle again Akari let her curiosity win out again and she walked up the staircase leading up to the door. Giving it a small knock she absentmindedly fidgeted with her hair when the sounds of footsteps reached her ears. Now when Akari found this place she was expecting the landonwer to be some old man or woman from a royal lineage of some sort.

But what she was not expecting when that door opened was a half dressed, 21 year old looking man who stood at least a head taller then herself. His naked chest was in plain view with an opened black and red haori revealing his completely ripped abs and pectorals to her virgin eyes. With a little difficulty she cut her eyes away from his chest to look up to see a sight that made her glazed eyes widen immensely as one thought ran through her mind as shock swelled up in her eyes, and unknowingly her cheeks flushed a bright red.

Long slightly spiky black hair fell past the mans neckline, covered his ears and shadowed parts of his eyes, a sharp jawline, and sharp crimson red eyes looking down at her with a small raised eyebrow. His mouth was set in a small impassive line before it turned into an amused smile.

_'….Woah...'_ never in her life had Akari ever seen someone with such an unique appearance, pitch black hair that threatened to engulf all light in the world, and the mans crimson red eyes...they seemed to capture her, caress her and entrance her all in the span of half a second. A bit breathless she was left to him snapping his fingers infront of her face which woke her up from her trance.

''You okay there Ms?'' he asked, by Gods his voice was rough yet smooth carrying enough of a baritone of voice that it was almost too perfect to be true.

''Y-yes! I-I'm fine I was just...curious to finding this place, and wanted to speak with the landowner.'' she said, half lying and half truth because she was becoming more interested in the man before her. God let Tatsuki not know the thoughts running through her head or she will never hear the end of it.

The man blinked before chuckling, ''Ah I see, I just finished constructing this place, and I should have expected someone would come to investigate, but I never imagined it to be a lovely teenage girl. Well let me introduce myself, I am Tensa Gengetsu owner of this land and compound, may I know your name now, Ms?'' he asked causing her to blush embarrassingly as she scratched the back of her head.

''Hehe, names Kurosaki Akari, nice to meet you Tensa-san'' she said with a small bow, but the man merely waved it off.

''Please I am not one for honorifics just call me Gengetsu. Now would you like to come inside I was just about to make supper.'' he invited and Akari was faced with two choices. The first was to deny him respectfully because she barely even knew the guy after just meeting him for like 5 minutes, and already inviting her into his house would look suspicious.

But on the other hand Akari could not deny the man intrigued her incredibly she didn't know what it was, but she felt some kind of familiar pull to him the moment she saw him. Perhaps he was like her, and was spiritually aware on some level or something? Whatever the case she gave a nod with a smile forming on her face.

''Mmm sure, why not?'' she said before she followed him inside, and it was there she was taken on a mall tour of his home, and what she saw made her feel a bit more cautious unless he broke something valuable. She saw various paintings on the walls each dictating some kind of cataclysmic war of some sort to other things like the ocean or of the midnight sky. Letting her gaze fall back on the man she let her eyes lock onto his relaxed form.

_'He's so relaxed...calm even with a total stranger in his own home...he's so much unlike tou-san, and kinda like mom...weird...'_ not even realizing she was comparing the man to her parents she followed him smelling the aroma of food that made her mouth water a bit.

It was a few hours later with the sun going down that Akari was seen coming out of the man's house with him following her. Turning around she gave him a bow with a big smile on her face. She didn't know what happened, but as she ate with Gengetsu she felt the familiarity with hi increase, and she felt herself becoming a bit more comfortable with him in just that one visit.

''Thank you for letting me have dinner, Gengetsu-san.'' she said while the man merely gave a small nod as a small smile crossed his features.

''Don't worry about it Akari-san I was getting a bit lonely with only myself up here so the company was refreshing. But with how late its getting I suppose your parents will be getting worried, no?'' he said causing her eyes to widen before she looked up at the sky which made her eyes widen in alarm at the sun starting to settle.

''Ah! Crap! Kaa-chan is gonna kill me for being out so late! I'm sorry, but I gotta go thanks for the meal!'' she said making him nod, but as she ran out she stopped before she came running back making him raise an eyebrow which rose hgiher when she avoided ye contact with him as her cheeks flushed a bit.

''U-um by the way...could I perhaps...come over again like...tomorrow?...maybe?'' she said causing Gengetsu to blink in surprise. Then he gave her a chuckle before patting her on the head.

''Sure, you're welcome here anytime Akari-san, but you best be off now.'' he said making her eyes light up a bit before giving a nod.

''Thank you Gengetsu-san, have a good night!'' wishing him the best she ran out intent on heading home. Waving her off as she left Gengetsu kept his gaze on her as she left before his warm red eyes slowly turned cold before they looked up into the sky where he saw a slight tear of a familiar garganta. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw two figures standing in the air looking at his general direction before they jumped into the garganta where it soon closed. Upon seeing this Gengetsu narrowed his eyes before entering his home, and upon entering his laid his hand on the wall beside him which soon flashed a bright purple before a barrier formed around his home, and land with it created by his reiryoku it was both untraceable, and undetectable by others like Soul Society or of Kisuke's caliber.

Knowing that was done Gengetsu walked along the halls of his home, he had given himself the name Tensa Gengetsu in both to honor Zangetsu, and Gengetsu which originated from his own power being the Dark Moon that will cast its black light upon the Soul Society, and consume it in its eternal black void.

Hey who said he couldn't be poetic?

Then he built this home with the help of his ability in manipulating the darkness memories of old japanese homes and castles from his previous life when study at school made him remember a lot of them, and creating a house formed from all of those others was a simple if a bit taxing task. He let the darkness create the home from the image he created within his mind, and in just a few days he made his own home.

He knew he would need it for what he planned to do...

**End**

**I am literally on my last legs here before passing out short chapter, but they may just be happening from now on due to my work schedule.**

**I probably made a lot of spelling errors, and the like, but I'm just too tired to worry about them right now. 'll get back to them when I wake up...**

**Gonna update Yami no Naruto next...**

**Gengetsu **_(Literally means: Dark/Black Moon)_

**I have Gengetsu/Ichigo's House linked on my profile**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
